


Torsion Tension

by Cadorean



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadorean/pseuds/Cadorean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President George Washington and Senator Joseph McCarthy are brought back from the dead, to be their necromancer's flat mates!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torsion Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a little thing we in the Salty Skulls do that we call Creative Writing Chopped. The emcee went to bed shortly after he gave us our prompts, so I decided to instead take my concept the extra mile.
> 
> And so I made this.
> 
> Chapter 2 with proper smut whenever I get to it.

"Oh, Powerful and Horrible Shlerm, I call on you -- I bring you offerings of souls, in return for souls."

In a flash of smoke and lightning, the Archdemon Shlerm rose up from the depths of the sea before the young necromancer. "What do you offer me, child?"

The necromancer gulped. He was only eighteen -- far too young to be performing such a ritual. But he was a genius. He looked up towards what he believed to be the face of Shlurm and smiled. "I offer you my bloodline. What children I would have, their souls are yours."

"This is... suitable. Who would you like to return?" Shlerm stared down at the boy; his legs were shaking. Magnificent composure, for a doomed mortal.

The necromancer pulled a sheet of ruled yellow paper out of his pocket, and began to read down the list of names he had written there. "Franz Kafka."

Shlerm grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you, boy, but Kafka's been alive for nearly fifteen years. He's living in Indianapolis at the moment, with the zodiac killer. Who else have you got on your list?"

The necromancer pulled a pen out of his pocket and shakily scratched the name off his list. "How about then... uhh... Senator... Joseph McCarthy?"

If you were astute, you could've heard Shlerm giggle, just barely. But no one heard. "Very well. It shall be done." The sand next to Shlerm started rustling, then it billowed up into a pillar, maybe two meters tall. The waves beat on it slowly, eroding away the base. "By daybreak, this will be Senator McCarthy. I hope you brought clothes for him."

There were no clothes for him.

"Who is next on your list?"

"Next on my list is the Buddha."

"BOY, Gautama has reincarnated like, thirty times since he was Gautama. Not even I know where he is right now." Shlerm's vast and incomprehensible visage drew stern. "You begin to tire me boy. You have one more request of me before I take what's mine."

The necromancer threw his list up in the air and harumphed quite loudly. "Fuck it! half my damn list is either gonna be un-findable, or already fucking alive! I may as well ask for you to bring back George Washington!" Another sand pillar flew up out of the ground. This one was not quite as tall, but at this point the necromancer stopped caring. "What the fuck! You just brought me the soul of George fucking Washington?!"

"Boy, the kind of people that dabble in the dark arts tend to be touched in the head. George Washington is a paragon of justice, known the world about. No, nobody's going to have summoned him. You fool. You arrogant child. Now for me to take what is rightfully mine." Shlerm's dark and hazy corporeality rolled onto the young necromancer like a billow of smoke. "These two will need clothes shortly. The sun is about to rise. I recommend you go get some before anyone sees naked old white men on their respectable beach." The necromancer nodded from within the cloud, or at least he thought he did; and in an instant the haze lifted. The ocean bubbled up once more, and just like that, Shlerm was gone.

The necromancer scrambled around the beach once more collecting his affects, and rushed towards the city to find some clothes. push comes to shove, the Goodwill was going to open in just a couple hours -- not that that was a preferential option. But! That's what it was there for.


End file.
